The Sleepover
by ikilledamandapalmer
Summary: NEWTS and OWLS put a lot of stress on Hogwarts students. For that reason, a bi-monthly girls only sleepover is arranged. Hilarity and romance is sure to evolve. Pairing will be decided from reviews.
1. Kitten's encounter

**The Sleepover****  
by 'ikilledamandapalmer'**

**Summary: **NEWTS and OWLS put a lot of stress on Hogwarts students. For that reason, a bi-monthly (girls only) sleepover is arranged. Hilarity and romance is sure to evolve. Pairing will be decided from reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. However, I own a lot of Harry Potter themed paraphanalia (sp?).

**A/N: **Possible Pairings: Ginny/Luna, Ginny/Draco, Ginny/Hermione, Ginny/Severus... etc. If you pinkie swear to review every chapter, I'll write whatever pairings you'd like!

**.:.**

**Chapter One; Kitten's Encounter:**

The OWLS and NEWTS for the 6th and 7th years of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were putting a lot of strait on the students, especially since it was taking up a lot of their leisure time. For this reason, several Slytherin students (for who else could come up with a plan so cunning) decided to hold a bi-monthly girls-only sleepover for 6th and 7th years in the room of requirement.

At first, they weren't sure if anyone would even show up, but when the plan leaked to a couple Ravenclaw students, they knew it would be a hit. Soon enough, people were RSVPing from every house.

**.:.**

"A sleepover?" Ginny Weasley asked incredulously, her thin eyebrows jumping up into her short bangs. "With Slytherins?"

Her brother's long-time crush (though he wasn't about to admit it) Hermione Granger nodded. "Yes, apparently." She reached for her textbook, prepared to study.

"...And who's idea was this?" The red-head asked sceptically.

"Pansy Parkinson." Hermione said, and Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Pansy Parkinson?!" She scrunched up her face and used her finger to make a pug-nose in an immitation of the older girl. "Sounds terrible. You're not actually considering going, are you?"

Hermione turned pink. "Yes, actually, as a matter of fact I am- And you should think about it, too, Ginevera. It could be a fantastic opportunity to mend broken ties between houses, to end the rivalry forever."

Ginny looked at her with distaste.

"...And there'll be free food." Hermione said with a sigh.

Ginny clapped her hands together. "I'm in!" She exclaimed. No Weasley was able to resist free food.

"It's tomorrow evening." Hermione said, grabbing a pen and parchment and beginning what looked to be a very long and boring essay. Ginny watched the older girl get absorbed in her work, and realized that the conversation was over. Lazily, she got up to find her friends Luna and Colin to talk to.

**.:.**

Ginny was wandering the halls, still searching for Colin and Luna, when she bumped into something both very solid and very tall. For a moment, she was seemingly floating- Then she smacked her head on the floor.

"Watch where you're going, Weaslette." A bitter voice spat. It belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. Anger flashed in Ginny's hazel eyes.

"You're the one skulking behinds corners like a rodent, Malferret." Ginny replied angrily as she stood up and dusted off her robes. She faltered as her head throbbed painfully.

"Don't bother trying to clean off your robes, they were disgusting to begin- Weasley? Weasley!? Are you listening to me?" He took a step forward and hesitantly watched Ginny clutching the wall to stand up strait. Her vision went in and out of focus.

"Don't pretend like you care." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, believe me, I don't," He sneered, "I just don't want you passing out on me- The last thing I need is all thirty of your brothers attacking me because they think I hexed their _baby _sister-" Ginny snarled "-Although... There might be **some **advantages to you being... helpless..." The last word was quiet, almost a whisper. Ginny felt fear, and- maybe- something else stir inside of her.

Outraged (and a little intrigued), Ginny fumbled for words. Malfoy watched her unable to find any, and chuckled. "Don't worry, kitten, Malfoys don't mix with blood traitors. I would never stoop to that level."

Ginny hissed at him through gritted teeth, anger boiling inside of her.

He chuckled again; "Yes... 'kitten'. The name suits you, I like it. Well, see you later... Kitten."

Ginny watched him walk away as she stood, stunned with anger and confusion. She shook her head and leaned against the wall, all thoughts of finding Luna and Colin wiped from her mind.

**.:.**

**Next time in "The Sleepover"**

_Heat pulsed between her legs as she reached for her friend's perky breasts. She felt herself salivating lightly... She couldn't hold off much longer. _

**A/N: **Please vote on what ship you'd like. If noone votes... I'll have to... Uh... Make Ginny have sex with EEEEEVERYONE!


	2. The dream

**The Sleepover  
by 'ikilledamandapalmer'**

**Summary: **NEWTS and OWLS put a lot of stress on Hogwarts students. For that reason, a bi-monthly (girls only) sleepover is arranged. Hilarity and romance is sure to evolve. Pairing will be decided from reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. However, I own a lot of Harry Potter themed paraphanalia (sp?).

**A/N: Possible Pairings:** Ginny/Luna, Ginny/Draco, Ginny/Hermione, Ginny/Severus... etc. If you pinkie swear to review every chapter, I'll write whatever pairings you'd like! I'll post the next chapter when I get 2 reviews!

**Last time in 'The Sleepover':**

_**"**__A sleepover?" Ginny Weasley asked incredulously, her thin eyebrows jumping up into her short bangs. "With Slytherins?"_

_**  
**__"Oh, believe me, I don't," He sneered, "I just don't want you passing out on me- The last thing I need is all thirty of your brothers attacking me because they think I hexed their baby sister-" Ginny snarled "-Although... There might be __**some **__advantages to you being... helpless..." The last word was quiet, almost a whisper. Ginny felt fear, and- maybe- something else stir inside of her._

_Outraged (and a little intrigued), Ginny fumbled for words. Malfoy watched her unable to find any, and chuckled. "Don't worry, kitten, Malfoys don't mix with blood traitors. I would never stoop to that level."_

**Chapter Two: **

Ginny wandered the halls aimlessly clutching her head until she realized that it was almost dinner. She made her way to the Great Hall, but just as she reached the wooden double-doors she heard her name. She turned around to see her friends Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood (a/n: JK Rowling sure did like alliterations) waving madly at her.

She grinned and headed in their direction. Colin had always been short and scrawny, but over the summer he'd filled out wuite nicely. Around his neck hung his ever-present camera.

Luna was looking radiant as ever- Her long white-blond hair hung in waves all the way to her thin hips. Long bright blue feather earrings matched her eyes perfectly. Ginny noticed with a smile that her friend was wearing a set of matching pin-striped vest and parachute-pants. She was also barefoot, as was usual for her in the summer.

"What's up?" Colin asked as he wrapped her in a bear-hug. The story of her meeting with Draco played upon her lips, but she knew that Colin was just as protective as her six brothers, and she didn't want to cause any trouble. She decided not to bring it up, and said with a smile; "Your height. What are you, six feet?"

Colin laughed and ruffled her auburn hair gently.

The three friends made their way to the Gryffindor table, where Luna took a seat with them. Generally students only sat at their own house-table, but Luna had grown accustomed to sitting with the Gryffindors. Sometimes her own house, Ravenclaw, wasn't quite as accepting of her quirky ways.

"Pass the mushy-peas, please." Luna said airily to Ginny. The red-head quickly complied. She watched her blonde friend fill her plate and realized how she suddenly filled out her robes perfectly. Yes, the girl was still skinny as a pole, but her arms were muscular and toned, and her breasts created two hills beneath her vest.

"Ginny? Hello-o?" Colin asked, waving a hand in front of her. Ginny blinked at him in surprise, suddenly back in reality.

"Yes?" She asked with uncertainty.

"I was asking if the rumor is true." Colin said, filling his fork with potatoes and guiding it into his mouth eagerly.

"What rumor?" Ginny asked cautiously, images of Draco Malfoy flirting with her popping into her head.

"The one about that girls' sleepover thing," Colin said while chewing, "Apparently there'll be a 'girls only' sleepover every couple weeks in the Room of Requirement."

Ginny scowled. "Chew with your mouth closed." Was her reply. Luna answered the question for her.

"It's entirely true." The blonde said, her big blue eyes wide with wonder, "I heard Cho Chang talking about it."

"Do you think you're going to go?" Ginny asked with interest.

"Perhaps." Luna said simply, taking a miniscule bite of her mushy-peas, and rolling it around in her mouth.

Colin slumped against the table. "It's not fair." He complained, "I bet you're all going to have pillow fights in your underwear."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "As _if _that actually happens at sleepovers."

Colin looked towards her with a broken heart, as if Christmas was cancelled.

"You mean... Girls don't really do that?"

Several males sitting around her looked towards her worriedly.

"Er... I was kidding. Of course we do that. All of the time."

Luna smiled absent-mindedly.

Ginny looked down the table towards Ron, Harry, and Hermione. What if Hermione was right, and it really was a good idea? Maybe she'd go. Maybe.

**.:.**

Sleep came easily for Ginny that night. Her body was exhausted, and she found herself tumbling quickly into dreamland.

_"Hello, Ginny..." Luna said quietly, looking her friend up and down, "What brings you out here so late?"  
Ginny looked around and realized they were out at the quittich pitch._

_"You, Luna." dream-Ginny said, desire bubbling inside of her._

_She took a step closer to her friend, a crooked smile dancing across her lips. _

_Heat pulsed between her legs as she reached for her friend's perky breasts. She felt herself salivating lightly... She couldn't hold off much longer. _

_"Take me." Luna sighed into Ginny's ear, and Ginny purred. She pushed down her weightless friend, and unbuttoned her robes feverishly..._

**.:.**

**A/N: **There you have it. Chapter 2!

**Next time in 'The Sleepover': **The first sleepover scene! _When I get 2 reviews I'll post it!_


	3. Hunger

**The Sleepover  
by 'ikilledamandapalmer'**

**Summary: **NEWTS and OWLS put a lot of stress on Hogwarts students. For that reason, a bi-monthly (girls only) sleepover is arranged. Hilarity and romance is sure to evolve. Pairing will be decided from reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. However, I own a lot of Harry Potter themed paraphernalia (sp?).

**A/N: **Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update. Hopefully you haven't all lost faith in me. I swear to god I won't leave it so long next time! PS- I figured out how to use spell check on 'Jarte'. No more type-O's!

**Last time in 'The Sleepover':**

Ginny looked down the table towards Ron, Harry, and Hermione. What if Hermione was right, and it really was a good idea? Maybe she'd go. Maybe.

**Chapter Three:  
****Hunger.**

Ginny hurried to breakfast, checking her wristwatch anxiously. If she didn't hurry, she'd go hungry until lunch, and a Weasley was _not_ pretty when they had to go without food.

Her thoughts drifted to the dream she'd had the night before. She blushed bright red as though any possible passersby could read her thoughts. She tried to shove the image of Luna's wonderfully smooth, naked body from her mind, but it kept tugging at the corners of her other thoughts, and part of her was begging to indulge.

Still lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize when she stepped on a staircase and it began to move. She didn't notice her change of direction until she'd already gotten off, and the staircase had moved again. She had only one way left to go.

She cursed under her breath, certain now that she wouldn't have a morsel before her first class.

"Stupid staircase..." She muttered, "Stupid wet dreams."

She heard a cough behind her.

Startled, she swung around. Standing before her was none other than Professor Severus Snape himself. Her mouth made a small 'O' shape, and her cheeks flushed red again.

"Miss Weasley, I'd advise you to keep your thoughts to yourself," He said, his voice rough from what sounded like a poor sleep, "You never know who might hear, and what... Impressions you might give them." He looked her up and down and licked his lips. He looked hungry- She wondered if he'd missed breakfast, too.

She peered again at her clock and noticed, with a sigh of discontent, that class would be starting in ten minutes. Disappointedly, she headed in what she hoped was the direction of her first class.

(.)

Professor McGonagal gave her a cool look as Ginny skulked into class, five minutes late. She tried to slip in silently and gracefully but, as usual, her attempts didn't work out in her favour. She tripped on her untied shoelace and began to fall. She closed her eyes, aware of what was to come, and un phased by the embarrassment. By now her classmates were used to her frequent displays of clumsiness.

"Oof!" She exclaimed as her shoulder connected with a vacant desk. Her ankle twisted beneath her and she found herself staring up at the high ceiling, metaphorical stars twinkling around her head.

The professor sighed. She seemed to be searching for the right words, but found none. She sighed again, and asked; "Who'll assist her to the hospital wing this time?"

There were no volunteers.

"Miss Guildenstern, please assist Miss Weasley to Madam Pomfrey." McGonagal said, turning back to the class.

Rose Guildenstern, a Slytherin girl with long dark dreads and heavy makeup, shot Ginny a deathly glare. Not willing to put up with the Slytherin bullshit, the red-head sighed and said; "It's OK Professor, I feel fine. I'll just stay."

The teacher shrugged, and began to demonstrate a simple transfiguration spell to turn water to wine.

Ginny tapped the goblet in front of her and muttered the spell. Nothing happened.

Her stomach grumbled loudly.

**A/N: **I lied! No sleepover this time. Maybe if you review it'll be next chapter? *Bribes with vegan muffins and spaghetti squash and sage tea...*


	4. Sonofa Snitch!

**The Sleepover**

**by: 'ikilledamandapalmer'**

**Summary:** OWLs and NEWTS put a lot of stress on Hogwarts students. For that reason a bi-monthly (and girls only) sleepover is arranged. Hilarity and Romance is sure to develope. Pairing(s) will be decided from reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, and (sadly) don't own Draco Malfoy. However, I do have a sexy boyfriend who will pretend to be a Slytherin if I ask him to. So ha.

**A/N:** Finally some sleepover action! Let me know what you think. Pretty please review and let me know what you think in terms of pairings. Also- Smut? No smut? Let me know!

**Last time in 'The Sleepover':**

He looked her up and down and licked his lips. He looked hungry- She wondered if he'd missed breakfast, too.

**Chapter Four:**

**Son-of-a-Snitch**

By the end of the day, Ginny had forgotten all about the ridiculous sleepover idea. She was busy practicing turning water into wine (What better way to pass time than get drunk alone in the commonroom?) when Hermione came up to her, token book in hand.

"Are you coming tonight?" Hermione asked.

_'Maybe if I dream about Luna again.' _Ginny thought quietly to herself, and suppressed a guilty smile.  
"To what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and tapped her foot. "The sleepover, of course." It took Ginny a moment to clue in.

"Son of a** snitch**- That's tonight, eh?" The red-head looked down at the basin before her, which was beginning to look rosey but not quite like wine at all.

"I don't know, Hermione," Ginny said slowly, deciding to play the homework card, "I have a lot of studies to work on... Owls and all that..."

Hermione smirked, something Ginny figured only Slytherins and gingers could do.

"So do we all. The idea is to bring any homework you have left, and we can all help each other out. Like a big study group... But with music, and pajamas."

Ginny sighed.

"Well, actually, I'm pretty busy tonight. I have a date with these two dudes Ben and Jerry."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "You're forgetting I'm muggle-born, Ginny, I know what Ben & Jerry's is."

Realizing there was no way around it, Ginny went upstairs to back a bag for the night. If nothing else, it would be a way to kill time.

(.)

The hallways were dark- So midnight black that Ginny couldn't see her snow-white hand in front of her face.

"Hermione!" She hissed, "Where are you?"

"Shh!" Was the only reply she got.

A hand grabbed hers and pulled her to the right.

It seemed ridiculous that the most studious and uptight girl in the school was breaking rules and sneaking around at night. What was in it for her?

Ginny was deep in thought about the topic when Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"Lumos!" She muttered, and her wand lit up the hallway. Ginny gasped at the sight before them. A tall wooden door reached the high ceiling- Growing upon it was a large amount of lush ivy and roses. They eminated the most beautiful smell the girls had ever experienced.

"Wow." Was all Ginny could utter.

Hermione reached her hand out for the brass doorknob in front of her. Quick as a cat can blink its eye, a rose slithered towards the handle and wrapped itself around her fist. A thorn pierced her skin, and it looked like it hurt.

The older girl cried out and pulled away.

"Hmm..." She pondered, "How do we get in? Maybe there's a password?"

It was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes.

"Open sesame!" Hermione cried, and waited expectantly.

"Open sex-a-me!" Ginny mocked. Hermione shot her a dark look from beneath her curls.

For the smartest girl in school, Hermione could sure be a pin-head sometimes.

"Did you think to try knocking?" Ginny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right."

She knocked, three loud raps. The door swung open and a pair of bright blue eyes met them. It was Luna.

Ginny felt a spot between her legs light on fire.  
Oh, it would be an eventful night.

**A/N:** Yes, I take all of the credit for 'Son of a snitch.' I know it will be famous now. I just know.


	5. Cake!

**The Sleepover**

**by: 'ikilledamandapalmer'**

**A/N: **Not even one review! Not even one! Lame. :-( Salt and Pepper cashews for anyone who reviews this time. I love being favorited (Is that a word?) but a review would be nice! If I get 4 reviews, I will make the next chapter minimum 1500 words!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I have a ballin' quittich blanket though. Seriously, it's rad.

**Last time in 'The Sleepover': **  
_Ginny felt a spot between her legs light on fire-_

_Oh, it would be an eventful night._

**Chapter Five:****  
Cake.**

The first thing Ginny noticed when she walked into the room was the cake. It was huge. Certainly most people would have noticed the soft classical music playing in the background, or the pristine stained glass, or the multi-colored sleeping-bags, but no. Cake.

Ginny's stomach rumbled loudly, and her mouth began to water.

"Hungry?" Luna asked with a giggle. Ginny's eyes snapped to her blonde friend and her face flushed. Luckily, the blonde girl didn't notice Ginny's strange interaction. Unfortunately, Hermione did. She raised her eyebrows at the two younger girls, and surveyed the room.

Plush fur-lined sleeping-bags were decorated in stripes of green, yellow, red, and blue. A large white fire crackled in the middle of the room inside of a large old-fashioned furnace. The walls were lined with book-cases, desks, and mirrors.

Luna padded over to a nest she'd made herself out of huge gold pillows. Ginny grabbed one from the corner of the well-decorated room and joined her friend.

"Well, well." Pansy Parkinson (_So many alliterations..._) said, strutting towards them from the other side of the room where she'd been no doubt gossiping. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Well, well," Ginny retorted, "Look what the cat puked up. Oh, sorry, that's your face." She stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes, and Pansy looked at her incredulously.

"How dare you!"

"Now, now," Cho Chang said, closing her book and walking over, "Let's play nice. This is supposed to be about strengthening friendships."

"It's supposed to be about getting so wasted we can't remember our names!" Rose Guildenstern called from across the room. Ginny looked around and saw several more familiar faces.

Paravati and Padma Patil _(another alliteration!)_ were amongst them, as well as a Hufflepuff in Ginny's year, Amanda Yarrow.

"None of us are overage." Hermione said as though it was obvious and everyone else was dumb for not bringing that point up. Ginny laughed quietly to herself, and Hermione shot her a look.

"I thought you said you had homework to do." Hermione snapped.

"I thought you said you wanted me to come, and enjoy myself!" Ginny said with an eye-roll, and made her way over to the cake.

"Hold on, Ginny," Luna said dreamily, "You need to sign the list." Ginny turned and raised an eyebrow.

"List?"

Hermione looked interested as well.

"So we know who we can expect to see every two weeks. If your name is on the list, you will be able to enter the room without a problem from now on, if not... Well. Let's not worry about that." Rose explained, leaning against the wall and reaching into her pocket for a folded up piece of parchment.

"This isn't going to be like the DA, is it? It isn't cursed?" Ginny asked worriedly. Hermione glared at her.

"I did that with good intent." Hermione muttered, fiddling with her hair in a way that Ginny knew proved her anxiousness. She suddenly felt guilty.

"I know." Ginny said softly, patting her friend's shoulder.

"Just sign it." Pansy whined. Ginny, too, wanted to get it over and done with so she could move on to the cake.

She grabbed the parchment and a quill from Rose and scribbled her name at the bottom of the list beneath Luna's- Hermione followed suit.

"Groovy." Luna said with a wide grin, and moved into the lotus yoga pose.

Ginny inched towards the cake, her stomach grumbling loudly.

"Should we call the first- err- meeting into order?" the timid Amanda Yarrow asked, moving closer. She obviously didn't know anyone and was feeling a little awkward.

The group of nine girls stood around the burning fireplace and shifted from foot to food, unsure of what to do or say.

"Ok. So we all know why we're here." Rose said after a moment of silence, and taking charge; "To party. To relax. And, yes-" She added, seeing Hermione's pointed look, "-To make friends or whatever."

"Mostly to party." Pansy said with a grin. Rose smiled back, and Ginny couldn't help but smile, too. Maybe this wouldn't be such a waste of time.

"Should we all introduce ourselves?" Luna suggested. Pansy sneered, and said;

"We've all gone to the same school for ages, how could we not know each other?"

"I like the idea." Padma said, standing up for her fellow house-mate. Cho nodded as well.

Pansy sighed.

"Hi. I'm Pansy." She raised her hand half-heartedly.

"Rose." The other Slytherin said, her bright eyes resting on Ginny and making her feel like a bug under a microscope.

"Padma."

"Paravati."

"Hermione."

"Luna."

"Ginny."

"Amanda."

"Cho."

When they'd all introduced themselves, they stood awkwardly again.

"Cake?" Ginny asked. Everyone turned to stare at her as though she was insane.

"No cake..." She muttered, looking longingly towards the work of pastry art before her. She wiped drool from her chin.

Suddenly Rose walked towards a table loaded with snacks and drink and whipped out her wand.

"What is she doing?" Hermione asked. Ginny recognized the spell instantly from earlier that day- Turning water into wine.

"Awesome." The red-head proclaimed with a smile.

Now, if only she could get her hands on some cake.

**A/N:** Sorry that the first sleepover night is drawn out to like 3 chapters. You see, I'm lazy, and have a short attention span, and am review-less (sad).

HOWEVER, many reviews = longer chapters... More feedback = Better writing... eh?


End file.
